Leaving
by An Unknown Writer
Summary: Harry never knew leaving was so hard, especially leaving the Dursleys. A oneshot fic on Harry's last day with his only family.


_A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... I wish I did though!_

**Leaving**

**By An Unkown Writer**

Harry could not believe that this day was finally here. It was July 31st, the day of his seventeenth birthday. The bedroom he had occupied for the past seven years was tidier than ever before. All of Harry's belongings were piled near the door. The usual mess he was so accustomed to was cleared, Hedwig's cage was clean, and all of Harry's belongings were stored in his trunk; all of this would be sent to the Burrow. He would not need most of it, save for his invisibility cloak, his wand, and a few personal possessions. Harry had spent hours the night before tiding up 'his' room, for he would never visit Number Four, Privet Drive again.

- - -

Harry rushed downstairs, very eager to meet Ron and Hermione later that day. "Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley." He walked over to a cabinet and reached inside for a plate and a glass, then sat down at the table opposite of Uncle Vernon.

"What made you so happy boy? I swear, if you did anything, anything at all I'll... I'll..." Uncle Vernon started to say. He pointed a stubby finger at Harry as his face began to turn bright purple.

"Stutter at me? Honestly, I've done nothing wrong," Harry replied casually. With practice, he had been able to control his temper the past summer.

Dudley just started at Harry and then said, "Well obiously _something _happened, Potter. And I'm going to find out." Dudley then got up and helped himself to more toast, which was sitting on the counter. Aunt Petunia, however, remained silent while the others were talking. She motioned for Dudley to leave the room, and Dudley then plopped himself in front of the television. Harry then finished his breakfast and went back upstairs, though not without overhearing his Aunt and Uncle.

"Petunia, what would make the boy so happy? You know more about, _their _world than I do, and the boy for that matter," Uncle Vernon said. Harry tried to resist saying that he had a name.

"I don't know Vernon... the Professor said something about him coming of age this summer last year, and I do believe Lily sent me a letter when Harry was born," she replied. Vernon sent her a look, and she retorted, "I am just putting two and two together dear."

"So maybe it is the boy's birthday. But he can't be of age because Dudders doesn't come of age until next year, and Potter's younger than Dudders."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, their world _is _different." Petunia started to clear away the dishes. Harry snickered and thought about how funny it would be to walk in humming 'Happy Birthday'. His rationality got the best of him and he put the thought out of his head. Making sure he stepped over the loose stair, he quietly trudged upstairs, making sure that his aunt and uncle did not hear him.

- - -

Time goes by when you are having fun, and in Harry's case, he was not having fun, but time passed rather quickly. He only went back downstairs when he wanted to have some lunch, and spent the rest of the day in his room. He must have dozed off for he was loudly awakened to the sound of knocking on his door.

"Open up Potter!" Harry sat upright and moved to the door. When he opened it Dudley was staring into his bright green eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

"Um... I don't know Big-D. Today... tomorrow... could be next week," Harry replied smoothly as he slammed the door in Dudley's face.

Harry looked at the clock: seven o'clock p.m. Only a few more hours until he would leave Number 4 Privet Drive for good. But then there was the negative: only a few more hours until his mother's protection would end and Harry would have to hunt down the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort, or be killed. He shuddered. Now that he thought about it, he thought that maybe living with cruel and un-loving relatives was not as bad as the real world. For muggles the real world wasn't too bad, but for him, it was especially bad. Harry glanced at the clock again. Seven forty-eight p.m.

"Come down for dinner, Harry," Aunt Petunia called from what Harry assumed was the kitchen.

"She never calls me by name. At least, not usually," Harry said as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door to the kitchen and saw that the Dursleys had started dinner without him, as usual. But the air was different, less harsh almost. Whatever it was Harry did not care. All he cared about was to save the Wizarding World and the people he loved.

"Go on, take more food than that." Aunt Petunia motioned for Harry to take more of the chicken and potatoes.

"Thanks." Harry then shoveled some more food on the plate. He stuck his fork into one of the potatoes, and looked up at his relatives. As soon as he met their gaze, they all looked at their plates. _'That's really weird.'_

- - -

The rest of dinner was awkward. There was no blaming Harry for something he didn't do. When Harry was finished he cleared his plate and went back up to his room to wait for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

Before Harry left however, Aunt Petunia said, "Wait just a moment. I have something to give to you." She got up and went upstairs. When she came down, she held a small package. "Your mother sent this to me. She said to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday, so happy birthday Harry." She handed Harry the package.

"Thanks."

"Just don't open it yet. Open it with your friends," Aunt Petunia said.

- - -

It seemed like ages until Ron and Hermione came, at least to Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she lunged at him.

"Hey mate. How are you?" Ron said.

"Good enough. Any news?"

"Not really. But Harry! We're _so _glad to see you!" Hermione said. Harry noticed that they were holding hands. He sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"'Bout time," was all Harry said. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." He motioned for the two to follow him up to his room. They each grabbed a piece of Harry's luggage. Ron and Hermione started for the door, but Harry told them to wait.

"Something really strange's going on. My aunt is being nice, and she gave me a parcel after dinner."

Ron replied, "I dunno mate."

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione questioned.

"'Bout a day or so."

"Mum took a course on psycatrics when she was in college. I was looking over her stuff just the other day. She might not want to see you leave." Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "I know it sounds crazy, but it is quite possible. She might have neglected you for the majority of your life, but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you! She sees your mum in you Harry; it's hard to let go."

"Sure Hermione. When my Aunt loves me it'll be the day when Voldemort will have daisies and ponies all around his headquarters. It's never happened and never will. Personally I think they're happy because I'm leaving. _For good_."

"Fine," was all that Hermione said.

"Come on you two. I think me and 'Mione not fighting... as much... has lead you two to quarrel," Ron said, trying to lighten the air.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione made a face as she tugged one of Harry's smaller trunks. "We'd better get going. We have to leave here as soon as possible."

With that, the trio trudged down the stairs, only to meet the Dursleys.

"Goodbye. I won't be back," Harry said. He waved for Ron and Hermione to follow him out the door. Before the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive closed, Aunt Petunia came out, tears slowly creeping down her face.

"Make Lily proud. You can save the world Harry," she said as she hugged Harry. He smiled.

"Um... we'd better get out of the open. We could be being watched," Harry replied. This was the first time he ever felt anything besides anger and hate towards his aunt. For once, he felt compassion. Although he could not say the same for his cousin and uncle, at least he knew that there was one relative that was rooting for him.

"Come on Harry," Ron said. "You know where to Apparate to." With that, two pops, one quiet and one rather loud, could be hear and Ron and Hermioe could no longer be seen.

"Well I won't keep you from leaving," Aunt Petunia said.

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia." Harry then disapparated into the night.

- - -

Later at the Burrow, Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "I never thought leaving would be this hard."

"Open the package your aunt gave to you," Ron suggested. Harry pulled out the package and flicked his wand. The tape sealing it opened and Harry reached inside. There were pictures of him as a baby, his parents, him and another little girl (apparently younger, but not by much) and the Marauders. He looked up at Ron and Hermione with tears in his eyes. "She saved them for me."

_A/N: Just a short little ficlet. I might continue with Harry's seventh year. I don't really know right now. It depends what readers have to say. Just hit the little button and send me a review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
